La noche en el Green Dragon
by chaoticKatie
Summary: One shoot. Tras una conversación sobre el ejército inglés y su legislación Thomas Hickey se va a la cama habiendo bebido demasiado. Se habla explícitamente de sodomía.


**NA: Entestada en trabajar con el narrador en primera persona me propuse escribir este fic. Sin pensar en que ya es suficientemente complejo escribir sobre época colonial si tengo en cuenta la forma de hablar de la época y en cómo estos buenos hombres veían el mundo T….T No soy ninguna entendida y la verdad, estará repleto de anacronismos y otros errores históricos. **

**En fin, los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, tampoco a Ubisoft por que se trata de personajes históricos… aun que la orden, Kathrin y Amanda si… **

**La idea es una paranoia sobre la frustración sexual y la sugestión, y obviamente esto tampoco es de Ubisoft. **

**En fin, Calzones, vergas y camastros, este es un fic no apto para todo el mundo, en él se dan a entender ligeramente explícitas relaciones homosexuales. Si no os gusta absteneos de leer y comentar, me he metido demasiado en el papel de un hombre borracho y con malas pulgas como para aguantar según qué. xD**

* * *

— ¿Habéis oído lo de Jenkins? — Preguntó Lee sentándose a la mesa. En su mano relucía aquel anillo que acababa de obtene. No me caía demasiado bien pero joder, se lo merecía. Nunca antes había conocido un tipo más fiel a la orden que Charles Lee. Referente a lo de Jenkins, no tenía ni idea, no sabía ni quién coño era aquel tal Jenkins. Al parecer un soldado inglés que tanto él como William conocían bien. Probablemente Haytham también le conociera, pero no se encontraba allí en el momento, se había ido con aquella mohawk.

— Ni lo menciones — dijo William algo horrorizado y escandalizado por el hecho de que lo hubiera nombrado. A pesar de lo que había dicho Will, Charles quería contarlo y tanto Church como yo estábamos intrigados por aquel desconocido cabrón al que no conocíamos de nada.

— Le encontraron en horas de servicio muy acaramelado con un compañero, la sodomía no está muy bien vista como bien sabéis — soltó Lee después de beber un trago de cerveza. — tanto él como su compañero de obscenidades han sido encarcelados

Si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera querido oírlo. Como muy bien apuntó Church, aquello era una enfermedad, no tenía razón de ser.

— Suerte tendrán si no reciben un consejo de guerra — añadió William con una mueca de desagrado. La sodomía era injuria al rey, sin duda alguna la castración sería el castigo menos cruel de los que se podía dar a alguien capaz de algo así.

En aquel momento Kathrin la tabernera pasaba por mi lado así que la cogí como pude y la senté sobre mis rodillas acariciando las bellas curvas de su femenino cuerpo.

— Yo no entiendo cómo se puede hacer algo así existiendo cosas tan bellas como esta — dije. Lo cierto es que Kathrin tampoco era de las mujeres más bellas que había visto, pero cualquier mujer era mejor que otro tío.

— ¡Thomas por favor déjame! tengo mucho trabajo ¿es que no ves lo llena que esta la taberna? — me dijo fingiéndose ruborizada tras aquel piropo que le acababa de soltar. Una parte de mí se enfadó por el rechazo, pero ella misma vendría detrás de mí después para mantener la cama caliente. Siempre lo hacían, si no era Kathrin era Amanda y sino, sería cualquier otra de aquellas rameras tan peculiares.

— ¡Tráeme otra cerveza preciosa! — grité mientras ella se marchaba hacía la barra maldiciéndome, yo sabía que me deseaba.

Entre esas y habiendo cambiado ya de tema, Haytham llegó. A pesar de no haber conseguido nuestro objetivo parecía bastante satisfecho. Sin duda aquella salvaje líder de los mohawk algo tendría que ver.

Estuvo un rato hablando de nuestros objetivos en el nuevo mundo; cosas que a mí no me interesaban demasiado, yo solo estaba allí por el dinero, las largas horas en la taberna y las arriesgadas misiones que hacíamos de tanto en tanto.

En otro intento de llamar la atención de Kathrin me levanté y fui a por ella, pero de nuevo me rechazó la muy zorra, así que le grité que era una sucia ramera. Casi me echa de la taberna, pero Haytham vino a hacer gala de su diplomacia y convenció tanto a su marido como a ella de que no estaba acosándola y que todo era culpa del exceso de alcohol que había tomado aquella noche. Un genio, sin duda alguna.

— Ve a la cama — me ordenó Haytham, — estás demasiado borracho.

Aquel genio también podía ser un jefe agobiante. No le rebatí, no valía la pena y además, mi moral estaba por los suelos después de aquel doble rechazo. A pesar de no pretendía oponer ningún tipo de resistencia, Charlie y Haytham me llevaron a rastras hasta la habitación que ellos compartían. Estaba tan borracho que pensé que me llevaban para sodomizarme y le pegué un puñetazo a Charles, creo que nunca me lo perdonó.

Haytham me inmovilizó los brazos, no le costó mucho considerando que a duras penas me movía con gracia. En realidad hubiera sido un desastre si Kathrin hubiera aceptado mis propuestas, aun que es algo que jamás aceptaría en voz alta. Una vez en la habitación me echaron sobre la cama y allí me quede con mis calzones y mis botas puestas, mirando el techo hasta que me dormí.

No sé que hora debía ser, pero desperté por culpa de un ruido, una luz cegadora no me hubiera molestado más. Alcé la cabeza y pude ver a Charles encogido en su cama lloriqueando.

— Oye Charlie perdona, no quería darte tan fuerte pero deja de llorar,que no eres una niña —balbucee esperando que dejará aquella cancioncilla que machaba mi cabeza como si de mil martillos se tratase.

— ¡Patán! — me gritó el muy cretino. — No lloro por sandeces como que un borracho trate de pegarme.

— Entonces, ¿qué ocurre? — le pregunté. Intentaba ser amable, a fin de cuentas era un compañero de la orden y si lo intentaba tal vez dejase de lloriquear y pudiera volver a dormir.

— Bueno es sobre Haytham — dijo por fin dejando de lloriquear y sentándose en la cama —. No soy fiel a la orden, le soy fiel a él. Amo a Haytham.

— Tú has tomado más que yo — le contesté algo turbado por lo que acababa de decir.

— Thomas, hablo en serio — dijo y me echó una mirada que me dejó helado.

— ¡Por Dios Lee! ¿No estarás pensando…?— empecé a decir cuando el me saltó encima, me quedé sin habla. Sus labios tocaron los míos, quise rechazarle pero sus labios eran los más suaves que jamás había besado y la sensación extraña de su bigote rascándome tampoco me desagradó. Le empujé hacía atrás, aquello no podía continuar. — ¡Aparta imbécil! Si tantas ganas tienes vete a molestar a Haytham.

Esperaba que Charles me dejase en paz y se volviera a su cama, pero al muy idiota le dio por jugar hacer de lacayo y quitarme las botas. No puedo explicar por qué no le pegué una patada en la boca para devolverle el favor, la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas. Me arrepentí de no haberlo hecho cuando desató mis calzones después de lanzar las botas a una esquina de la habitación.

Empezó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa y a besar mi pecho, me niego a aceptar que aquello fuera de mi agrado. Es más, le pegué con la mano plana en la cabeza para apartarle repetidas veces, pero como si nada, él siguió lamiendo y besando mi piel de un modo que no me gustaba en absoluto. A pesar de lo mucho que me desagradaba aquella situación un calor recorrió mi cuerpo y empecé a sentir como la sangre de mi cuerpo se concentraba en mi entrepierna. ¿Pero para qué voy a seguir mintiéndome? Me encantaba, joder, me importaba bien poco que él fuera un macho y tampoco me hubiera importado si hubiese sido una cabra siempre y cuando lo hubiera hecho de aquel modo. Parecía que sabía muy bien lo que hacía y por Dios no deseaba que parase.

Sus labios rozaban ya mi entrepierna y podía notar su lengua lamiendo mi pene, y su cálida saliva que caía sobre mis muslos cuando me dejé llevar por mis impulsos sin pensar en nada más. Alejé a Charles de mí tirando de su cabello, le di un empujón y lo aboqué al catre de espaldas a mí. Desabroché torpemente su pantalón, si él se quejó ni lo pensé, en aquel momento un agujero era un agujero. Introduje mi verga en su ano con fuerza, repetidamente y hasta eyacular. Si debía arrepentirme de tal acto, aquel no era el momento. Volví a mi cama y dejé a Charles allí tirado, él sabría qué hacer consigo mismo.

En aquel preciso instante me desperté, aquello había sido un sueño extraño. Me di cuenta de que aún llevaba todas y cada una de las piezas de ropa que me llevaba puestas al entrar en la habitación sujetado por Haytham. También noté que mis pantalones estaban húmedos, todo mi deseo era que fuera pis.

— ¡Mierda! — grité. Haberme meado hubiera supuesto algo maravilloso ante el hecho de correrse con tal desagradable sueño.

— ¡Cállate! — dijo entonces la voz de Charlie desde su camastro. — Aun que parezca mentira algunos queremos dormir.

No me atreví a contestar, fingí haber gritado en sueños. No sabía si podría mirarle a la cara sin recordar aquel tórrido sueño.

* * *

**NA: Probablemente Lee no se comportase del modo que lo hace en el sueño de Hickey, pero es todo obra de su "fantasía", no tiene nada que ver con Charles Lee.**

**Es muy corto, lo sé, pero tened en cuenta que Thomas Hickey es un tipo muy simple, no se fija en nada.. a lo sumo se fija en donde está la ventana para poder escapar en caso de problemas... y ni eso. ( si, me encanta ese personaje aun que no lo parezca).**

**No he encontrado como se escribe realmente el nombre de la tabernera del Green Dragon, así que Kathrin me pareció lo suficientemente perfecto. Podría haberle puesto Catherine o Katherine, Cathy o endosarle un nombre inglés cualquiera… No lo encontré en la base de datos del Animus, si Shaun no lo creía importante yo no soy quien para juzgarle. **

**Gracias a Hatsu por su colaboración, en especial en el uso de términos del siglo XVIII que yo desconocía y la descripción elaborada que me dio de la ropa de esa misma época. Aun que tampoco te mataste, ramera. xD**

**Editado en el 2012/12/05 por que vi un problema en la puntuación... **


End file.
